The present invention relates to data collection and reporting, and more specifically, to an architecture for an ordered write of data collected in parallel.
Parallel processing (i.e., the processing of multiple threads concurrently) can result in a reduction in the time it takes to collect data. The processing of each thread can require a different duration of time. Thus, the completion of the processing of some threads can precede the completion of processing of other threads. When the data that is obtained from all of the threads must be written in a particular order, the time saved by performing the processing in parallel can be undercut by the time it takes to ensure that processing of all the threads is completed such that data can be written in the proper order.